


Pursuit of Happiness

by jbsullivan17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babies, Character Death, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: The day Bellamy realizes things, but also the life of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin (Blake) a few years after “Hills On My Skin”





	Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvseriejunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvseriejunkie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hills on My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489476) by [jbsullivan17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17). 



> @tvseriejunkie commented on Hills On My Skin saying that she would love a continuation of that and so here it is!
> 
> Rough Reference Timeline: Clarke starts college at 17, graduates at 21 with Cole (9mo)  
> Next summer she’s pregnant with Levi and find out about Octavia’s half sister Madi (12yo)  
> April of the next year, Clarke 23 & Bellamy almost 29, they have Levi and Madi was officially adopted. They had a busy few years!
> 
> I tried really hard to make it so people don’t have to go read those 14 chapters before reading this. *fingers crossed* on nailing that but if you feel so inclined as to go read that first, by all means, do that :)
> 
> Just letting you know that I cried writing this so odds are that you're going to cry reading this... get the Kleenex's ready!

Bellamy finds himself questioning his life more often than not now a days. How is his life so good? What did he do to get here? Two sons of his own and an adopted daughter who’s his half sister’s half sister. In the beginning of the adoption he jokingly said that made them quarter siblings and that only got him a look from the three most important women in his life and he promptly shut up as they came to an agreement on a schedule for Octavia to see her sister that wasn’t impeding on Madi’s schooling and extracurricular activities.

And for the most part, after four years, it’s been successful and everyone went to support her endeavors. Every soccer and volleyball game, every school play or musical she worked stage crew for. Everyone showed up and Bellamy enjoyed every moment even though hearing her call him Dad was a strange thing he didn’t expect. It was Father’s Day two years earlier, two years after adopting her and it was a moment he’ll never forget, like when Cole called him “Da” and Levi called him “Dada” for the first time.

“Bellamy?” he heard at the door to his bedroom.

“Hey, Mads,” he said, finishing folding the laundry. So she didn’t call him dad all the time, it’s okay. He’s fine with it.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him for her to sit.

She sat next to him and kneaded her fingers together. “Are you and Mom having more kids?”

“I—I don’t know. We haven’t discussed it since Levi was born. Why are you asking?”

“I just… I’ve been a part of Cole and Levi’s lives, I was there for Levi’s first words and first steps, I took Cole to his first day of kindergarten. I won’t be here for those moments with the next one. I want to be here.”

Bellamy smiled, “Just because you’re away at college, doesn’t mean you’re not a part of this family. You will always be welcome here, always be family.”

“I’m not your blood.”

“Does Octavia not share our blood? We’re family, we’re blood and I will never not welcome you into this home. Okay? And if we do have another kid, you will be the first person we tell, okay?”

Madi nodded, “Thanks, Dad.”

“Now, I need to ask you something. Why do you call me Bellamy and Dad?”

“I think it’s what I feel in the moment. If I want to be serious, I call you Bellamy and if I needed comfort, you’re Dad. I know it’s not fair, I’m sorry.”

“Mads, it’s okay. I think it confuses Cole and Levi when you do it in front of them but I don’t mind. I just wanted to know.”

“I’ll work on it.”

“You don’t have to. I just wanted to know.”

Madi bit her lip, “Can I get a ride to school tomorrow?”

“You’re not embarrassed to be seen with me anymore?”

“My friends know that you’re my dad, what difference does it make to have everyone else know?”

Bellamy laughed, “That’s not a good enough reason to tell people, but sure, I will drive you to school.”

Madi smiled, “Thanks, Dad.” She hopped up off the bed and headed to the door before turning around with a small smile still adorning her face. “I’m making turkey tacos for dinner by the way.”

“Teaching Cole?”

“Trying to, yeah,” she chuckled, a glimmer in her eye. “Someone needs to do it when you guys won’t.”

She walked off as Bellamy gaped after her. The audacity of that girl.

Bellamy went down to the living room and played with Levi and his blocks, which was just Levi getting mad at him whenever he picked up a block. Bellamy loved every moment of it, hearing his son and daughter cooking in the kitchen while the one in front of him yelled at him for trying to play with him while waiting for his wife to come home. It was another day in his life but it’s felt as though something has changed, something within him, something good. He’s happy.

Clarke walked in the door and stopped at the sight of Bellamy tickling Levi to the point where there was nothing but laughs from the toddler. “Hey, looks like you’re having fun,” she smiled.

Bellamy picked up Levi who was calling for her and let her kiss their son hello before she kissed him hello. “Good day?” he asked.

“Art up to my eyeballs, yeah. How was yours?”

Bellamy shrugged, “Good. Some stuff happened, nothing bad. We’ll talk about it later.” He kissed her again. “Go change, you look like an upstanding citizen, not at all like my wife.”

Clarke laughed, kissing him again before heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Bellamy walked into the kitchen and got Madi to take Levi for a minute and found out dinner would be ready in five minutes before he headed upstairs to talk with Clarke, he couldn’t help it, he hates when she’s away all day.

He found her stripping off her stockings and leaned against the door jamb.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke asked looking over her shoulder at him as she stepped into yoga pants. Bellamy wished that she didn’t have to wear _any_ pants, but scarring their children wasn’t on his list of things to ever do.

“Yeah,” he smiled, stepping into the room and pulled her into a hug from behind that may have coincidentally pulled her ass into his groin. “You know how I’ve been looking for happiness?”

“Your ever present _pursuit_ of happiness? Yeah.”

“You and the kids, right here and now... This is happiness.”

“It’s the same as yesterday,” she noted and Bellamy smiled, dropping his chin on her shoulder.

“Yeah, and I was happy yesterday too.”

Clarke spun in his grasp and there was a glint of something in Clarke’s eyes before she laughed and surged up to kiss him with her arms wrapping around his neck. “I’m so in love with you,” she smiled before pulling him down for another kiss, deeper, needier than the one just moments ago.

Bellamy chuckled as he pulled away, holding Clarke at arms length. “Kids need to go to bed before we do that.”

“Don’t insinuate sex. That’s not what I was going for.”

“Oh, so you’re perfectly content with just making out tonight?”

“Oh, hell no, my man’s happy, he’s getting laid so hard.”

“Please don’t say that again, it doesn’t make sense. Oh, I have to talk to you about something Madi brought up to me but after dinner. She’s making turkey tacos.”

“God, how did we get so lucky with adopting a chef? I love coming home to a delicious meal every night!”

“She’s teaching Cole so we won’t starve. He loves it.”

“I saw. He’s a natural too.”

“Mom! Dad! Dinner is ready!” Madi and Cole called together.

“I can’t believe he’s six already,” Clarke sighed.

Bellamy laughed, “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t be happy about him.”

“We are not getting into that again. We’re good, we’re happy. We don’t need to hash it out again.”

“I just hate that you hate talking about it,” Bellamy grimaced.

“2018 was a bad year for us, I don’t want to talk about it because I hate how I feel when I think about it.”

“Cole was born, that wasn’t bad.”

“The eye of the hurricane,” Clarke grimaced. Bellamy knew she loved Cole more than anything and hated how that’s how she’s come to see him as the calm in the middle of a storm. Granted they sucked at communicating and were afraid of sharing how they truly felt because they didn’t want to lose each other as friends, but they were on the same page the entire time and Bellamy wished he’d had the courage to have told her until he read her letter.

Bellamy nodded, “Yeah. We should get down there. I bet Levi’s throwing a fit because he’s not eating yet.”

“God, he’s a pain in the ass,” Clarke chuckled before leaning up and kissing him before sauntering out of their room to head down to the kitchen.

Bellamy sighed, he’s happy. He just sucks at showing it sometimes.

* * *

“So what did you want to tell me about Madi?” Clarke asked after they put the kids to bed and checked Madi’s homework. She poured some mouthwash in her mouth and was swooshing it around.

“I’ll wait until you spit,” Bellamy smirked because he wants to know her answer just as badly as Madi does but he also doesn’t want to clean their bathroom up from Clarke spitting mouthwash all over the mirror and counter.

She leaned down and spat giving him a pointed look to proceed as she rubbed some night cream on her face.

“Madi’s going to college next year and she’s worried that she won’t be included anymore.”

“Of course, she is! She’s family.”

“I know, but she feels like she won’t be the sister she’s been to Cole and Levi to the next one... If we have another one.”

Clarke seemingly froze and Bellamy grimaced, looking up to see her face that was watching him with intent. “You want to have another baby? We barely have enough time for the kids we have. How—“ she sighed. “I do want another. I feel like it’s unfair saying I want a daughter because we have one. But I want a little girl.”

“I totally understand where you’re coming from. I want a little rebel princess.”

“Mm,” Clarke smiled at him mischievously as she walked over to their bed. “You want to try now?”

“Birth control?”

“You see when I take it right before bed. I don’t have to if you really want this.”

Bellamy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stopped between his legs. “I do. I really do.”

“You have to promise me something though,” she said, her hands resting at his neck. Her fingers sliding against his hair. “You have to start writing this novel you’ve been thinking about.”

He looked up at her in bewilderment.

“You really think I don’t know what’s going on in your head? Granted some days I don’t,” she smirked. “But you zone out sometimes and said things that I figured were for a story because it wasn’t history related. Okay, it probably was but I kind of sucked at history so don’t hold it against me. You haven’t been reading, you haven’t been watching documentaries, it’s… I was worried about you and then I found some notes and all I want for you to be happy whatever you need to get there. To be. That’s what I want.”

“I am happy. I don’t need another kid or a book to make me happy, I just need you and our kids and for them to be happy.”

“You say that after everything? You told me you could never be happy and now you’re saying that your happiness is based off ours. Will you make up your damn mind already?”

“It’s both. I’m doing what I love and I’m with the people I love. It’s everything and I’m thinking about writing a book, okay? I need to lay out the logistics first. Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“You ceaselessly remind me of that fact constantly,” Clarke quipped back before leaning down and kissing him. “So Mr. Happy, are we going to try and make a baby?”

Bellamy laughed, pulling her on top of him, “Hell yeah.”

* * *

A year and a half later, while Madi was home for Thanksgiving, Clarke gave birth to another boy, begrudgingly named Griffin on Clarke’s part, but Bellamy loved it.

He also loved the name Blake Griffin enough to give a main character of his book the name, being published six months later, dragging Madi around the country with him on his book tour, seeing the historical sites they’ve both been wanting to visit.

After Griffin was born, Bellamy and Clarke agreed against a fifth child because three was a _lot_ of kids with just the two of them while Madi’s away at NYU eight months out of the year and possibly more if she gets any internships. But saying that they didn’t want more kids, didn’t mean that accidents didn’t happen and two years after Griffin was born, they had Lydia Aurora Blake. The little girl was absolutely beautiful and her big brothers spent their lives protecting her from boys with everything they had.

There was never a moment where Bellamy was unhappy, not when Levi said he was dating a boy but he didn’t know if he was gay or bi yet, still figuring it out. Not when he found Clarke’s drawings of their dead family and friends that she’s kept hidden away for whatever reason she felt she needed to. Not when Madi screamed about not having a family and didn’t speak to them for two months in the spring after Lydia was born. It hurt like hell, hearing her call him Bellamy for the first time in three years, but he knew she had something bigger going on that he didn’t know about from over two hundred miles away.

He was disappointed when Cole didn’t want to go to college, deciding to go straight to work. He cried the night he found out Cole signed up for the army. He cried when Clarke took Lydia to New York because some modeling agency saw a picture of her online and wanted her to be in their catalogue after her screaming at them that it’s what she wants and she’ll never forgive them if they don’t let her. He was disappointed for her when they didn’t wind up using the shots with her, proud that it shoved her nose back into her studies instead of back to the internet where the world was feeding her too much attention. He rejoiced when he found out Griffin was accepted into Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth, Cornell, Princeton, and MIT. The kid was a genius but he also spent most of his childhood and adolescence at the Flow-Reyes-Iceman household with their genius twins who also got into top schools across the country as well. Bellamy was proud of them too.

Clarke and Bellamy barely spoke for six months after Cole was killed in action, he was twenty-six and his girlfriend, Tess, was seven months pregnant. Clarke practically moved in with Tess to help with Cole Junior. Bellamy was angry and mourning and it didn’t give him the right to lash out at her like he did but his eldest son had died for a fucking war none of them even believed in so how could he _not_ be furious?

They worked it out, like they always do and even though they lost a son and were in a constant state of mourning, they also had an adorable grandson, the first of many.

They were happy and they were together. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, questions, comments, concerns about my sanity because I rung up a $2,000 bill at the Container Store. By all means do your thing below and follow some of my insanity on Twitter @jbsullivan17


End file.
